The eicosanoids are a large family of structurally-related lipid mediators, which are generated by the cyclo-oxygenation or lipoxygenation of arachidonic acid released from cellular membrane phospholipids. The physiologic and pathologic effects of eicosanoids' include smooth muscle contraction or relaxation, altered tone and permeability of blood vessels, enhanced glandular and epithelial cell secretion, attraction and activation of inflammatory cells, hormonal responses, and modified neural functions. The structures, genetic determinants and specific functions of many of the enzymes responsible for biosynthesis and degradation of eicosanoid mediators have been elucidated in the past 20 years. However, there is less understanding of the molecular bases for the heterogeneity of prostaglandin synthetases, distinctive cell-cell sharing of substrates and metabolic intermediates, lipoxygenase activation and secretion, and natural and pharmacological inhibition of the oxygenases. Similarly, cellular transport proteins and receptors for some eicosanoids have been identified and characterized structurally, but we know little of the mechanisms of receptor binding specificity and signal transduction. The conference will be dedicated to discussions of new knowledge and to young investigator poster sessions focusing on the molecular and cellular events in eicosanoid generation, transport, actions, and degradation. Eicosanoid activities in cell growth and transformation, the functions of respiratory muscles and glands, neuroendocrine responses, and immune and inflammatory reactions will be topics of special emphasis. Finally, current use of specific pharmacological inhibitors and antagonists will be reviewed for asthma and other respiratory hypersensitivity diseases, cutaneous inflammatory disorders, and allergies.